The proposal includes six research projects in the fields of neurobiology, molecular physiology, biochemistry, physical chemistry and developmental psychology. The faculty have maintained moderately active research projects and are experienced in directing undergradute students in research. The proposal emphasizes biomedical research and the participation of minority students. The main objectives are: (a) To provide opportunities for our undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research. In competing situations, preference will be given to the minority student. (b) To better prepare our students for careers in biomedical research. (c) To increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities and productivity. (d) To serve as a catalyst on campus to increase the awareness of the importance of preparing our minority students for post-graduate studies and research.